


这家问号怎么这么多？

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: os，泥塑，山组父母爱情，风组孩子，段子体
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	1. 生子篇

01.  
大野智在产房外等得很焦急。  
因为樱井翔在产房内叫得很歇斯底里，孩子哭得也震耳欲聋。  
护士叫大野智进去，把小婴儿塞到大野智手上。  
竟然是女孩!大野智兴奋，脸凑.上去瞧，正准备逗她，那婴儿唰地一下张开软乎乎的小手，啾的一下捏紧大野智的脸颊，十分愉悦地大笑起来。  
疼疼疼疼疼。  
大野智喊。  
这孩子就叫二宫和也吧。  
大野智对樱井翔说。  
樱井翔快要闭上的眼睛猛地睁开。  
吐槽顿时堆满胸襟。  
孩子要喝奶了。  
樱井翔愤怒地解开衣服把二二宫和也夺回怀中,并表示一天不想见到大野智。

02.  
大野智在产房外等得很焦急。  
因为樱井翔在产房内叫得歇斯底里，孩子在产房内哭得震耳欲聋。  
护士走出来，对大野智说：  
你们家孩子怎么都这么能哭，上个喊层，这个喊楼，要哭倒我们医院吗？  
大野智觉得这个护士很不礼貌，他啧地一声，但是也道歉了。  
大野智接过婴儿。  
又是个男孩。  
小男孩皱着浓厚的粗眉瞪着大野智，哭都不哭了。  
大野智畏畏缩缩。  
你叫什么名字好呢？  
樱井翔这回学到了，弹起身艰难地瞪大野智。  
啊？你叫松本润！  
樱井翔晕了。

03.  
大野智问：  
小翔你还记得我们生相叶的时候吗？  
樱井翔嗦着荞麦面不想搭理他。  
不觉得很厉害吗？  
樱井翔喃喃一句什么啊。  
相叶噢，他竟然是先开始笑，他竟然笑着笑着笑哭了。  
樱井翔点点头。  
太不可思议了！不愧是相叶雅纪！  
樱井翔呛了口热汤。


	2. 越野车篇

04.  
樱井翔很难过。  
因为他的小儿子才一岁，就顽皮地不行。  
在院子里玩，松本润开着自己的大越野跑到玩沙子的相叶雅纪身边。  
哈哈！  
大笑两声。  
相叶雅纪转头看松本润。  
这不是我的玩具车吗！  
相叶雅纪看着越野车轮胎下红的黄的绿的紫的蓝的汽车残骸，跌坐在地上大哭。  
松本润大喊：  
哈哈！  
开着越野车扬长而去。  
樱井翔很难过，问堆积木的女儿：  
你弟弟什么时候学会的开车？  
二宫和也瞟了樱井翔一眼。  
答：  
因为他是松本润嘛。

05.  
相叶雅纪很伤心。  
这已经是他这个月第三次买玩具摩托了。  
虽然只要他要求，他的大野爸爸还会给他买一套玩具摩托。  
但是  
他还没有给他上一组摩托车过头七。  
相叶雅纪跑去求助。  
问他的妹妹。  
nino，nino，怎么样才能让阿润不压坏我的摩托车！  
二宫和也答：  
你去骑他的越野车。  
相叶雅纪否决：  
可是我不会骑！  
二宫和也答：  
那你把摩托车放在他的越野车上，让他给你的摩托车过头七。  
樱井翔看着相叶雅纪一把抓起自己的摩托车残骸，蹦着跳着去找松润越野。  
樱井翔很无语，很吃惊，很诧异。  
樱井翔拍拍旁边睡觉的大野智，问：  
为什么三岁的孩子知道头七？  
大野智砸吧嘴，答：  
真神奇啊~可能因为他们不姓大野吧！  
樱井翔更无语了。

06.  
松本润发现自己的越野车座上洒满了摩托车残骸。  
松本润闹了。  
闹来了樱井翔。  
樱井翔抱起松本润拍拍小儿子后背。  
松本润更闹了。  
樱井翔决定讲理，他抓起一片残骸：  
你告诉妈妈，这个小车还能玩吗？  
松本润含着眼泪摇摇头。  
那你的车能玩吗？  
松本润点点头。  
那你告诉妈妈，这个小车不能玩是谁造成的呢？  
松本润打了个嗝。  
松本润说：  
不是我。  
这小孩怎么还撒谎呢？  
樱井翔欲言又止，沉思片刻，再问：  
那是谁？  
松本润：我弄坏的是另一套更丑的，这一套是姐姐弄坏的啊？  
樱井翔摸着松本润的后背猛地回头。  
二宫和也若无其事的吃着大野智给的布丁，  
津津有味。

07.  
好吧。  
樱井翔说，把车座上的摩托车残骸都转移到了安全地带。他继续抱着松本润说：  
可是你搞坏了一套哥哥的摩托车对吧？  
松本润犹豫了会儿，点点头。  
你为什么要搞坏呢？如果你想玩，我相信哥哥会给你玩的。  
松本润挣开樱井翔的怀抱，想爬上车，但想了想，又算了。  
他看看跟爸爸玩得很好的二宫和也，又看看在外面喂兔子的相叶雅纪，他扒拉樱井翔的耳朵轻声说：  
姐姐说，这样爸爸就会给我们每个人都买一辆越野车。  
樱井翔眉头一皱，转头看二宫和也抱着大野智蹭来蹭去，他突然悟了。  
他朝大野智大喊一声：  
老公，我们把小润的越野车送了吧？  
大野智还没反应过来，二宫和也就朝樱井翔大喊回来：  
为什么！  
樱井翔当是大野智问的。  
小润这么小就老骑车，腿以后伸不直了怎么办？  
二宫和也反问：  
你怎么知道！我也很少站着呀！  
樱井翔指着松本润，回：  
他已经歪了！  
松本润听到这话，  
站直了。

08.  
看啊！  
二宫和也指着松本润。  
他站得直！  
二宫和也强有力地反驳。  
当妈妈就要不讲理一点。樱井翔对家母这句话总算是有了更深一步的领悟，他把女儿伸出来那只手塞回去。  
你的事等会儿再说。  
樱井翔呵斥二宫和也。  
二宫和也撇着脸不说话了。  
樱井翔摸摸松本润的头，对他说：  
把你弄坏的小汽车都拿出来吧，和哥哥好好道个歉。  
松本润也十分诚恳地对樱井翔说：  
我替哥哥把他们埋起来了，这样他们就会变成新的小摩托。  
樱井翔心灵一颤，感动地抱了抱自己的宝贝，握起二宫和松本的手，轻声说：  
不准买新的越野车。

09.  
计划失败！  
二宫和也，相叶雅纪，钻到滑滑梯的汇合处探头。  
松本润好不容易探了出来。  
樱井翔到底怎么发现的？  
二宫和也提出疑问。  
你怎么叫妈妈全名，这样对妈妈不尊重！  
相叶雅纪着急地答非所问。  
二宫和也其实不想和相叶雅纪解释这个，可是无奈三岁的二宫和也已经知道了太多东西。她问：  
我们家门牌写的什么姓氏？  
大野啊。相叶雅纪不假思索。  
妈妈的姓氏是什么？  
樱井啊？  
你们姓什么？  
松本  
相叶  
我叫二宫，所以，没发现吗？  
松本润和相叶雅纪吓了一跳。  
相叶雅纪眼泪哒吧哒吧往下掉。  
我不是爸爸妈妈亲生的！我们不是兄弟姐妹！！  
松本润虽然不明白，但是他看到哥哥哭他也哭了。  
塑料滑梯传来两个孩子的哭喊。  
大野智刚好路过把两个孩子抱出来。  
小润，小文（？），怎么哭啦？  
顺便给两个孩子拍掉身上的灰。  
相叶雅纪扑在爸爸怀里大哭。  
妹妹说我们不是亲生的！  
二宫和也总算爬出来了。  
他瞎说，我没有。  
大野智摸摸二宫和也的头，把两个儿子的眼泪擦掉。  
为什么会这么觉得呢？  
相叶雅纪说：  
妈妈不跟爸爸姓！我们也不跟爸爸姓！  
大野智说：  
不是呀！你们姓大野呀！你妈妈也跟我姓哦~  
松本润问：  
那我叫什么名字？我叫大野松本润吗？  
对呀。你叫大野松本润。  
相叶雅纪突然变得开心起来。  
那我叫大野相叶雅纪！  
妹妹叫大野二宫和也！  
妈妈叫大野樱井翔！  
大野智和两个儿子在夕阳下开心地笑了起来。  
二宫和也也在夕阳下认真地疑惑起来。

10.  
大野。  
嗯？大野智嗦着荞麦面应樱井翔。  
我说了不要给他们买越野车哦？  
噢，知道了！大野智答。  
再来一碗~  
大野智敲着碗笑得很开心。


	3. 作文篇

11.  
我的母亲  
作者：松本润  
我的妈妈撑起一整个家，  
但是她不会煮饭。  
她煮的饭油盐不均，  
也不好看。  
平常都是爸爸在家，  
我只能晚上见到她。  
问爸爸妈妈去哪里了  
爸爸说妈妈在上班  
妈妈有应酬  
妈妈有会议  
妈妈没有周末  
妈妈老是在上班  
但是不知为何  
妈妈知道我们所有的事情  
他甚至知道我上课有没有开小差  
老师都不知道她怎么知道  
我的妈妈  
真厉害

12.  
我的母亲  
作者：二宫和也  
我不明白  
我妈妈为什么是妈妈  
他为什么不是爸爸  
我问爸爸  
为什么妈妈是妈妈  
爸爸说  
因为爸爸是爸爸呀

13.  
我的母亲  
作者：相叶雅纪  
我最喜欢我妈妈啦！  
我妈妈很聪明！  
我不会的题他都会！  
每次他都很耐心的教我，  
真好！  
我最喜欢我妈妈啦！  
虽然他不会煮饭，  
但是他的品味很好，  
总是会带我们去最好吃的餐厅吃饭！  
我最喜欢我妈妈啦！  
他跟其他妈妈都不一样！  
他是男的！  
真了不起！  
我每次都和我的朋友说，  
我妈妈很了不起哦，  
光是是男的这一点  
就很了不起吧！  
但是我朋友好像并不理解我。  
不过我不在意，  
因为我最喜欢我妈妈啦！

14.  
樱井翔和大野智赤裸着躺在床上大喘着气  
我说……你知道、  
大野智偏头看樱井翔  
你知道这三个小屁孩作文都怎么写的吗？  
大野智很好奇  
诶？怎么写的？  
樱井翔打开手机递了过去  
翌日  
相叶雅纪同情地看着松本润瞪着一抽一抽的大野智  
惊讶地发现松本润眼睛红红的  
像没休息好的样子，还很生气  
他忧心忡忡地吃完早餐  
上学路上，他问：  
呐呐，nino，今天早上松润为什么这么生气啊？  
不知道诶。  
二宫和也打了个哈欠。  
可能爸爸在他房间画画了。  
啊？真的吗？  
相叶雅纪震惊。  
好可怜啊爸爸，我们今天晚上回去帮爸爸打扫小润的房间吧！  
二宫和也看了相叶雅纪一眼  
我说……  
你昨晚真的什么都没听到吗？  
相叶雅纪摇摇脑袋。  
我们家有怪兽哦！  
二宫和也故作玄虚。  
诶？！真的吗？  
真的。昨晚我和小润都听到了。  
听到什么了？  
笑声！大——笑声。一直笑，越笑越大声，本来是一种声音，突然变成了两种！  
相叶雅纪大吃一惊。  
你知道吗就是，一个比较黏糊糊的声音先响起，后面一个雄壮的声音又加进来，然后持续了好久好久。有一个怪兽可厉害了，笑出了四种不同的笑声诶！  
啊？那不会很可怕吗！  
就是很可怕啊！然后我和小润去打怪兽了！  
！真的吗！你们好勇敢！  
那是，我昨天晚上就寻着那个怪兽的笑声，和小润一个人拿扫把一个人拿拖把，踹开了那个怪兽的窝点！  
然后呢然后呢  
把他们骂了一顿！我和小润对怪兽们大吼：别吵啦！我们要睡觉！  
然后他们被我们吓怕了，其中一个怪兽还逃跑了。  
二宫讲完了。  
相叶雅纪在原地发愣。  
他隐隐约约觉得有哪里不对。  
不是不是！  
他灵光一现。  
那个是爸爸妈妈在笑啦！不是什么怪兽！  
二宫和也看了相叶雅纪一眼。  
什么都没说。

15.

小翔，不要难过啦。  
大野智揉揉怀里老婆的头发。  
你看他们虽然作文都拿了差，  
但很有新意呢——很厉害吧！  
这创新不就是因为有一个独一无二的你吗？  
大野智觉得自己情话日渐上手  
得意地看向樱井翔  
他已经睡了。


End file.
